The present invention pertains to a holder for a plurality of rolls of toilet paper. The holder for this invention permits storage of a plurality of rolls in a vertical array and in a concealed manner within a container cylinder.
The storage of rolls of toilet tissue is often a problem requiring significant storage space either in a vanity, under a bathroom sink, or in a bathroom closet. Moreover, many times the rolls are left on top of the toilet closet which is quite unappealing from an aesthetic standpoint. Also, the number of rolls that can be stored convenient to the toilet is usually quite limited because of space limitations in the typical bathroom.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a plurality of tissue rolls wherein the rolls are supported in a concealed manner and yet are readily accessible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tissue roll holder including a support housing that may be decorated so that the holder has a very aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet tissue holder that stores toilet rolls in a stacked vertical array whereby the holder takes up very little floor space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet tissue holder that is free-standing.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a tissue roll holder for holding a plurality of tissue rolls and comprising an elongated support member receiving the open core of the rolls, an elongated housing having base means permitting the housing to be free-standing in a vertical position and means at the top of the elongated support member for allowing removal of the tissue row array. The elongated support member which may be in the form of an elongated rod or dowel includes means permitting the rolls to be vertically stacked one on top of the next with all rolls being supported stantionary on the support member but being removable by lifting from the support member. In this regard the support rod may be provided with a plate at the bottom of the support rod fixed orthogonally to the support rod and having a diameter greater than the tissue roll core inner diameter. Each roll stacked above the other in turn supports the roll thereabove. The inner diameter of the elongated housing is greater than the maximum diameter of a tissue roll so that the stacked vertical array of rolls readily is accommodated in the elongated housing. The means for permitting removal of the tissue roll is dimensioned to permit removal of the rolls one at a time therepast. In this regard this latter means may comprise a lift chain secured to the top of the support rod. Also, the elongated housing is preferably cylindrical having a closed base and a top removable cover. The cover is preferably provided with a handle for easy removal thereof. For storage purposes the rolls are supported on the support rod and the stacked array is contained within the housing with the cover being disposed on the top thereof. By removal of the cover the stacked array can then be removed exposing the rolls. Then, one roll can be removed from the support rod for use. The remaining rolls of the stacked array can then be reinserted on the support rod into the housing for storage.